Hay Life Parang Buhay
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Ang buhay nga naman... parang life...


Paunang Salita: 

Ang pamagat ng istoryang ito ay hango sa 'famous quote' ng aking iniidolong si AnnaChan. Itong istoryang ito ay inaalay ko sa aking matalik na kaibigan na si IanaChan at sa Otee '04-'05 Community. (Naks naman:D)

Tsk.. tsk.. tsk... kung maaari ko lang angkinin ang Naruto, matagal ko na sanang ginawa yun! At hindi na ako magdadalawang-isip pa! Sa kasamaang palad, hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng Naruto… kundi ang kagalang-galang na si Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Hay Life… Parang Buhay…**

**Ni: Snotty Chim-Chim**

Sa gitna ng isang masukal na gubat, may isang lalaking nakatayo habang ang kanyang kulay-pulang mga mata ay nakatitig sa buwan. Unti-unting nagbalik sa dati nitong kulay ang kanyang mga mata. Dahan-dahan nyang iniyuko ang kanyang ulo hanggang sa tuluyan ng matakpan ng kanyang maitim na buhok ang kanyang mga matang kulay-itim. Halatang may gumugulo sa kanyang murang isipan. Oo tama, mura pa nga talaga ang kanyang pag-iisip.

Bata pa dahil…

Hindi nya naisip ang mga maaaring ibunga ng kanyang pag-alis sa bayan ng Konoha…

Nagawa nyang talikuran ang lahat… ang matiwasay nyang buhay sa piling ng kanyang mga kaibigan para lang sa makasarili nyang hangad na paghigantihan ang kanyang nakatatandang kapatid…

"Hay, bakit ba ganito ang nararamdaman ko?" pabulong na sinabi sa sarili kasabay ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga.

Sa isang saglit, siya ay nakahiga na sa luntiang damuhan at muling tumitig sa buwan. Unti-unti nyang nagunita ang mga 'nakaiiritang' pangyayari nang kasa-kasama pa nya ang Team 7.

_Ang kanyang unang halik… na sa kasamaang palad ay si Naruto pa ang nakahalikan nya. Flash._

_Ang mga naglalakihang mata at gulat na gulat na mga mukha ng kanyang mga kaklase… lalo na ang mga kababaihan. Flash. _

_Ang pagkakabuo ng Team 7 na kinabibilangang nya, ni Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura at ni Sir Kakashi. Flash._

_Ang unang meeting ng Team 7. Flash._

_Ang pagkuha sa bell. Flash._

_Ang mga sumunod pang meeting ng Team 7. Flash._

_Ang pagiging heartthrob nya. Flash._

_Ang walang kamatayang bangayan nila ni Naruto. Flash._

_Ang mga boring nilang misyon. Flash._

_Ang pagpunta nila sa Wave Country. Flash._

_Ang pakikipaglaban nila kay Haku. Flash._

_Ang pagliligtas nya sa buhay ni Naruto. Flash._

_Ang pag-iyak ni Sakura nang 'namatay' siya. Flash._

_Ang katangahan ni Naruto. Flash._

_Ang pagturin sa kanya bilang isang karibal. Flash._

_Nang una nyang nakita si Gaara. Flash._

_Ang paghamon sa kanya ni Rock Lee. Flash._

_Ang kanyang pagkatalo. Flash._

_'Yo!' ang madalas sabihin ni Sir Kakashi. Flash._

_'Hi, Sasuke!' sambit ni Sakura. Flash._

_Ang paglahok nila sa Chuunin exam. Flash._

_'Hoy, Sasukeng duwag!' sigaw ni Naruto. Flash._

_Ang pakikipaglaban nya kay Orochimaru. Flash._

_Ang pagkakaroon nya ng tatak ng sumpa. Flash._

_Ang pagkapanalo nya laban kay Yoroi. Flash._

_Ang pag-seal ni Sir Kakashi sa tatak ng sumpa at ang pananatili nya sa ospital. Flash._

_Ang paghaharap nila ni Gaara sa Main Battle. Flash._

_Ang muling pagkalat ng tatak ng sumpa sa kanyang katawan. Flash._

_Ang pagkatalo nya kay Gaara. Flash._

_Nang napagtanto nyang mas malakas na si Naruto kaysa sa kanya. Flash._

_Ang pagdedesisyon nyang umalis sa Konoha at sumama kay Orochimaru. Flash._

_Ang pagpigil ni Sakura sa kanya. Flash._

_Ang pamamaalam nya kay Sakura. Flash._

_Ang pagsunod sa kanya nina Naruto upang ibalik siya sa Konoha. Flash._

Muling bumalik sa kasalukuyan ang kanyang lumilipad na diwa.

"Bakit hindi ako masaya sa pagiging malakas ko?"

"Bakit ako nagkakaganito?"

"Bakit hindi ko sila makalimutan?"

Maraming katanungan ang namumuo at gumugulo sa kanyang murang isipan na hindi nya kayang sagutin… sa ngayon.

"Bakit napaka-ironic ng buhay?"

Ayaw nyang tanggapin ang katotohanang mas importante ang Team 7 at ang kanilang pagkakaibigan kaysa sa kapangyarihan at walang kabuluhan nyang paghihiganti. Mahirap tanggapin lalo na ngayong nakagawa na siya ng maraming pagkakamali. Sadyang mahirap… Unti-unti na siyang nilalamon ng kanyang konsensya.

Ang totoo ay nasasabik na siyang makita at makasama muli sila, ang pamilya at kaibigan nya – ang Team 7.

"Argh! Ayoko ng ganitong feeling!"

'_Sasukeng duwag! Sasukeng duwag! Sasukeng duwag!'_

Marahil ngang isa siyang duwag. Ngunit, kailangan lang nya ng panahon upang makapag-isip-isip.

Balang-araw ay maliliwanagan din siya.

Sana nga. Handa siyang maghintay.

At pagdating ng panahong iyon, muling magbabalik si Uchiha Sasuke sa baying kinalakhan nya – sa Konoha.

Maraming naghihintay sa kanyang pagbabalik…

Hay Life… Parang Buhay…

_Owari. _


End file.
